vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
144832-new-players-you-really-want-to-read-this-before-you-invest-any-time-into-wildstar
Content ---- ---- Thanks, but I stand by the pvp. I still do it from time to time to stay in form, but it reeeeallly needs some loving. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Live and die by the zerg, live and die. | |} ---- ---- Good news fellow Nexians, Protostar's Antisocial Academy will be coming to a city near you soon! For the low low price of 100 plat you too can learn how to engage the social side of Wildstar without feeling neglected and unloved. Edited October 22, 2015 by Beartornado | |} ---- WHERE DO I SIGN UP?! | |} ---- First off, really love the thread, yay good stuff all around!! BUT, I do wan't to point this one little thing out. In your edit you mention (see red in quote above) that you want PvP exclusive items with PvP exclusive currency... that can be converted to ALL other forms of currency thus enabling you to obtain all PvE exclusive items and equipment... but in the same breath deny PvE players any chance at obtaining PvP exclusive items with out PvPing. I don't mind PvP & PvE exclusive items and gear skins... But it is a very big no no in my book to make PvE exclusive items from PvE currency accessible through PvP with no PvE activity required, while at the same time making PvP exclusive items completely inaccessible through conversion of PvE currency. Those are my two cents, otherwise love the positivity and the spirit of the thread! Edited October 22, 2015 by Nazryn | |} ---- ---- ---- Ah conversion is just an idea of something it could be used for. If someone doesn't want to do dungeon for glory, maybe cap this said currency and convert it for glory at maybe like a 1 to 0.6 conversion rate. Just something they could do with it if they had a rated specific currency. They won't implement any of this, it would take too much time and development for an overhaul. But as it stands, Wildstar's PvP doesn't match up to its PvE standards or the PvP standards of other games. As of right now, to people outside the game, it's just another game and nothing special. During the initial hype train CS said they would cater to all types of PvP is neglected imo. | |} ---- I see wut u did there. ;) | |} ---- ---- I'll definitely check it out, I believe my account is enabled for PTR. | |} ---- :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- I would like to see more capture the flag type stuff.. we got plenty of node based bgs.. wouldn't mind seeing a full scale deathmatch with like 20 players instead of arena size.... that might be fun to. | |} ---- We have 1 Capture the flag 1 Node control 1 Combination of Capture the flag and node control I want more of everything! :D | |} ---- Damn, I miss huttball from SWTOR. I wish CRB made some Protostar related showgame, with black jack and.. uh.. PvP! I think Protostar corporation pretty much capable to provide obstacles for some space foothandheadball :-) | |} ---- ---- Nope, the op is a pro player and this difficulty is nothing. I've played many different a lot of MMO's (WoW, Aion, Rift, Tera, GW2, Skyforge, Runescape, FF14, and bunch of childish Anime MMO's as well) - the one thing that this game has in common with all other games is that it's different. Every game is different - as they should be. No one gives a single damn about your fetish, if you don't like it then please quit - you will NOT be missed! Combat lacks impact? Are you blind? How about you have someone hold your screen and shake it every time you hit something. Can't control your character? Then learn to play. You do it by using the designated movement buttons on your keyboard. For example, my settings are: Forward = W, Backpeddle = S, Strafe left = Q , Strafe right= R. Or hold down both buttons of your mouse. UI is bad? Use brain, get addons. Don't like the telegraphs? Adjust them in the settings. Leveling is a chore? Well good, if it keeps people like you out then the game is doing its job! I got realm first warrior on Warhound-2, I was casually leveling while watching TV. I got up and went afk as soon as I hit 50, I didn't see the message for Realm first, I found out when a guildie congratulated me. I chose to buy a subscription and saved myself many hours. I chose to play on an empty server so I could level with 0 competition and save even MORE time. I win. You DO feel stronger when you level up, but you need a tiny bit of IQ to equip new gear, use your ability points, select the right AMPs for DPS and chain your skill. Read the tutorials. If you can't handle 10 skills then GG son. I find it hard to believe you know 5 people, quit making things up. This games PvE Content is 4.5 / 5 This games PvP Content is 3 / 5 | |} ---- hard? there is NOTHING hard about this game, zero challenge, zero need for serious thought, there is no risks involved, there is no, *if i miss this dodge or get caught in this aoe Im 1 shoted(TERA) my issue is this game is way too easy and boring. | |} ---- I am sure you will be missed. Oh. Wait. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well you know what they say, if you can't beat them then bash em with a stick :D | |} ---- ---- It's all subjective. I'm with OP with liking the game, I've been playing this game for a year and a half now. Only MMO I can actually enjoy(well I guess until BnS comes out, that game looks fun, I just hate the graphics). Point is that this game has a 5/5 for me, not many MMOs can get me to end game. Some people will agree with me, some people will think this game is ok, and other people will dislike the game. All threads in Wildstar are HARDCORE Edited October 23, 2015 by zombiechan | |} ---- Why is it whenever people make these kind of posts, it's always 5 friends? Seriously. It's never 1, or 3 or even 6. It's always 5. I've seen way too many convenient "5 friends" posts here, just like I have over in SWTOR and GW2 over the years. Gets a bit difficult not to call BS and then just dismiss the rest out of hand as a result. | |} ---- Ive seen 7 before. | |} ---- lol, tell me more about how you formed your opinion on this game's difficulty based on leveling alone. Edited October 24, 2015 by Naix | |} ---- ---- ---- People like him don't quit, they just come to the forums for attention. Don't even try to give useful ideas. All you'll hear is "MAKE EASIER MAKE BETTER" | |} ----